Just Another Girl
by musicdreams31
Summary: She's managed to keep her secrets from her friends. But when her siblings find out the truth, secrets are revealed. With the chaos of the world knowing the bionic secret, the three siblings causing publicity in Mission Creek, and the secrecy between the two families, hell breaks loose. And all because their deaths were just the beginning.
1. Prologue

"My name is Katherine Woods."

 _She's back_

"Help!"

 _And she's stronger than ever._

"Ollie! Caitlin!"

 _She has to keep her secret from the Davenports_

"We are going to capture the Girl in Green."

 _But she'll need some help._

"That explosion did something to me, Kat."

 _She will do whatever it takes to help the people of Mission Creek._

"The Arrow. I like it."

 _She's Just Another Girl._

"There is no going back, guys."

 _She must be someone else._

"Chase!"

 _She must be something else._

"You lied!"


	2. Chapter 1

**I am SO sorry that this is late! I was in Tennessee at a cabin that only had wifi and I didn't have my laptop. Safari and Google Chrome doesn't load this website. Sorry it's late. The only reason it was on time on Wattpad is because Wattpad is an app. Anyways, here's chapter 1 of "Just Another Girl"!**

* * *

 _Previously in the Heroes Trilogy…_

" _Alright, Dylan, what do we have? Any leads?" I asked, leaning on the metal desk to study the computer monitor. Dylan nodded, his blonde hair all ruffled._

" _He's on the move," Ronnie said. I nodded and looked at the glass case. "Well, what are you waiting for, Kat?" Ronnie asked me. I smirked and looked back at the computer screen._

" _We go after him tonight. He won't be able to leave Mission Creek because he's on parole. Plus, I think I have an idea of who might show up. They've been at a few sites I have," I informed them. Dylan groaned and leaned back in the chair._

" _Katherine," he whined. "Please tell me it's not those stupid bionic kids." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest._

" _It is. And they're suspicious of me. After Krane, Douglas, and Marcus failed with their mission they've been way too cautious. I heard them talking at lunch today. They think I work for that douche," I explained. Dylan and Ronnie nodded, exchanging uncertain glances. "Relax, guys. They won't find out my secret. I won't let them," I assured them._

" _Kat, get out of there!" Ronnie yelled through the earpiece. I looked behind me reluctantly before pointing my bow up and shooting the arrow, letting the line pull me up. All of the men in black looked around in confusion until they saw Grant lying on the floor unconscious. I ran across the roof, jumping down and somersaulting for a soft-ish landing. I made my way to the motorcycle, slung the bow over my shoulder, and drove off, not bothering to put on my helmet._

" _But you're not dead, Kat," Chase told me with a confused expression. I nodded and looked into his eyes._

" _But Katerina Wells is. That girl died 5 years ago. Oliver and Caitlin Wells are still alive. Let Grant take them home to England and live their lives. As far as they know, I died when the ship went down. My mother died that day, too. I know because I'm the one that buried her," I explained. They both nodded. I thanked Davenport and Chase before walking out of the house. I escaped just as vans of people showed up. I jumped up in the closest tree and watched in the shadows. They kicked open the door to the mansion, throwing smoke bombs on the ground. Those men aren't the police. They're the government._

* * *

 _ **Katherine Woods**_

 _Now…_

I kicked down the front door and drew my bow. "Let them go!" I yelled. I spotted an agent shoving Caitlin and Oliver upstairs. My heart sank when I saw Caitlin's face. She had multiple cuts on her face, dried blood, fresh blood. But what scared me the most was the look in her eyes. It was cold and hard. Suddenly the agents behind them fell as they fought. I drew my bow again and pointed it at the agent that held a gun to Caitlin's head. "Drop it!" I barked. The agent held his hands up and dropped the gun. But no one else complied. Suddenly all of the lights went out and I could see Caitlin with a tablet while smirking.

"You bitch!" the head agent snarled.

"Bitch...with wi-fi," Caitlin retorted, making me smile to myself. We all nodded to each other and ran of the mansion, sprinting to my motorcycle. It holds three. As I sped down the road I could tell that Oliver and Caitlin were trying to figure out who I was.

I led them down to the basement, grabbing Dylan's and Ronnie's attention in the process. Caitlin smirked at the computers and sat down next to Dylan while Oliver stopped by Ronnie. I put my bow in its case along with my sheath of arrows and turned around. "Who are you, Arrow?" Oliver asked. I smiled and took off the mask and hood.

"Arrow. I like it," I replied and smirked. Shock flooded over my siblings' faces. Dylan and Ronnie exchanged glances before looking to the photograph next to the fern that Jake had given me when I started living here. It was the three of us together before the yacht sank. We were all looking at each other with funny faces in the photo.

"Katerina," Caitlin breathed. I nodded.

"Well, she goes by Katherine Woods here. You guys should go by Woods, too," Dylan told them. They both nodded and stared at us in shock.

"I didn't know you were capable of such a thing," Caitlin told me as she ran her fingers along the bottom on the monitor. Dylan smacked her hand away, earning a pouty face from Caitlin. I laughed silently before leaning on one of the metal desks.

"That island changed me," I whispered as memories flash through my mind. I shuddered at all of them. The island was hell. I spent five years in hell while they escaped. Suddenly the computer beeped, snapping me out of my thoughts.

' _Bionic Teens Let Free? Press Conference in two hours'_

I stared at the news report in shock. They let them go free. But why? As we watched the press conference and Adam and Chase fight, Ollie was busy somewhere else. I heard something big land on one of the tables, gaining my attention. I turned around and saw him staring at a big wooden box. "It's from the island," he told me. I walked over and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"How long were you there?" I whispered. He opened it up, revealing an old bow with a sheath of arrows.

"Same as you. Five years. Except they wouldn't allow me to interact with you, Kat. They wanted you to think I was gone. They turned me into something else," he replied. I picked up the bow and sheath of arrows and saw a green hood just like mine. "A man gave it to me. He helped me out while I was there. His name was Yao Fei. I believe he helped you, too," Ollie explained. I nodded.

"He did. He gave me his daughter's hood. I wear it in their honor," I told him. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I fished it out of my pocket and saw it was Chase.

 _Subject C_

 _Hey, Kat. It's Chase. I don't know if you saw the news but we're free. Sort of. Agent Graham has control over us now. Could you meet me at the nightclub we were at earlier?~Chase_

I quickly changed 'Subject C' to 'Chase Davenport' before responding.

 _Katherine_

 _Sure. Are you already there?_

I quickly changed and headed up, leaving my phone behind. If they really need me they can come up here and get me. I walked out while ruffling my hair to see Chase sitting on the stairs. He stood up when he saw me. "Hey," he said and stuck his hands in his front pockets of his jeans. I did the same.

"Hi. What's up?" I questioned.

"So this is where you hang out," he replied in realization as he looked around. I shrugged.

"More or less. I live here," I said. A little too quickly. His gaze fell to the ground. "Yeah. I lied about my Dad. He's a raging dick and is somewhere in the world right now," I explained. Chase nodded.

"So where'd Oliver and Caitlin go?"

"Here. The Girl in Green brought them to me, actually. How are your siblings?" How are they? They're probably shaken up. Their secret that they've kept their whole lives has been revealed to the world. Chase shrugged.

"We're all a little shaken up. Leo has a bionic arm now. So that's, uh...a little weird." We both laughed a little. "So, um, why do you live here?"

"It's the only place I could live. Dylan's brother owns it and lets me stay here for free. I'm not usually here at night so that's good. But Verdant has been here since I got back from 'Death'. It opened right around the time I got back, actually," I told him. Chase nodded. His expression looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"If you could go back in time and stop yourself from getting on that boat, would you?" he blurted out. I thought about it for a moment before sitting down on the steps. Chase slowly sat back down next to me.

"No. Caitlin and I thought Oliver died, followed by Caitlin, when really they were just taken in. I wasn't with friends either. I learned that you can't trust anyone. Even the people you love most. So no. I would not change that day. If I could go back I'd get on that boat. But I'd make sure Barry didn't get on," I said. Chase nodded as I sat there with my hands holding up my chin. "I know you're wondering who Barry is-was. Who he was. He was my boyfriend of...I can't remember. All I know is that it was a long time. He was a Senior. I was a Sophomore. He meant the world to me. I wish I could've saved him." By then a few tears were rolling down my cheeks. I sniffled and wiped the tears away, standing up and clapping my hands together. "That's enough about me and Lian Yu. I better get back to Ollie and Caitlin. Hopefully Ronnie and Dylan haven't killed them. Bye, Chase." I walked down to the basement, standing in front of the keypad while typing in the code.

I walked in the basement to see Caitlin and Dylan screaming at each other. Ronnie and Oliver were just staring at them with amused smiles. "Hey!" I screamed, grabbing their attention. They turned to look at me and their faces went pale. "All I ask is for the four of you to get along! I am stressed out right now! The world knows my best friends' secret and I need to be there for them! I cannot babysit you guys!" I yelled. Caitlin and Ollie stared at me with shocked faces.

"You're not the same, Kat," Caitlin whispered.

"You're damn right I'm not! That island changed me! It changed all of us! And losing Barry on that boat helped nothing! Now please just get along! I need to go see Chase," I told them. I started walking out when Caitlin said the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"So you're screwing him now? Gee, what a great way to honor Barry," she said. I stopped abruptly, my boots squeaking which is pretty much impossible. I slowly turned around.

"What did you just say?" I asked calmly. She smirked.

"You heard me, Katerina," she replied with her arms crossed over her chest. I walked over to her and pinned her against the wall. Fear was all over her face while my hand was around her throat, blocking her airway.

"You do not insult them! And never say that again!" I shouted. She was gasping for breath but I didn't notice.

"Kat!" Oliver yelled. I ignored him. "Kat!" he yelled again. He ran up and pushed me to the ground. My eyes were wide when I realized what I had just done. I stood up and raced out of the club, grabbing my motorcycle and sped to the Davenport Mansion. Maybe I should tell them. No. I can't. They're dealing with enough. I walked in the mansion (perks of having full access) and saw Chase on the couch with the rest of his siblings.

"We are going to capture the Girl in Green. And we need your help," the Captain of MCPD told them. My eyes were wide and I stood there. "So, what do you three say?" I slammed the door shut, grabbing their attention.

"Only if I can help," I blurted out. The Captain raised an eyebrow.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, blood red lipstick. Huh. Why would you want to help?" he questioned. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Captain. I want her gone as much as you do," I lied smoothly. "I wanna help. You can trust me. Right, Chase?" I looked to Chase. He nodded.

"Fine. But what can a girl like you do?" he asked with a smirk. I walked past him, swiping his wallet without him knowing. "You gonna tell me or what? I don't got all day, Kid," he said. I sighed and held up the wallet.

"Bu-booshk!" I yelled with a smirk. He scowled and snatched it from my hands.

"Fine. You can help us," he muttered. I smirked with triumph. He walked out of the mansion and I turned to the Davenport siblings.

"Where's Leo?" I asked while looking around the living room. They all exchanged glances. I heard something shatter below us. I glanced at them before walking towards the wall and pressed a button, revealing an elevator.

"How'd you know about that?" Bree questioned. I snorted.

"I might have lived with Douglas for a few weeks. You learn some things," I told them and stepped inside, waiting for them. The ding echoed throughout the small box and the doors opened. My hand flew over my mouth when I saw the lab. Leo was shooting fireballs and Douglas was ducking.

"Leo!" Bree screamed. He stopped and turned around. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Guys," he said awkwardly.

"Douglas!" I yelled. His face went pale and he stepped back, putting his hands up to stop me from hitting him.

"You really think that will stop me? I'm the Gi-" I caught myself and met the gaze of Chase. His eyebrow was raised. "I'm the girl that was trapped on an island for five years and I can kick you ass," I corrected. They nodded, not believing me. Douglas smirked.

"They don't know your little secret," he said. My face went pale. Shit. "Don't worry. I won't tell them. Yet," he added. They all stared at me.

"What's that? Is that Caitlin and Ollie calling? Peace out!" I yelled and dove in the elevator before they could say anything. I sighed with relief and stepped out only to be greeted by two police officers.

"Katherine Woods?" they asked. I nodded. They pushed me up against the wall and handcuffed me.

"Hey! What the bloody hell are you doing?" I yelled, exposing my British accent.

"You are under arrest for faking your death and murdering Barry Allen five years ago. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." The blonde officer read me my rights as he shoved me in the back of the police car.

"I didn't murder him! That was my father! I didn't murder my boyfriend and the ship sunk! I'm innocent! Let me outta here!" I screamed as I kicked the divider separating me from the officers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this late. I was a little busy.**

* * *

 _ **Katherine Woods**_

I squirmed around in the seat as they set up the polygraph. The detective finally sat down and stopped messing with the machine. "Katherine Woods. Or should I call you Katerina Wells?" he asked me. I scowled.

"It's Katherine," I snarled. He nodded and smirked.

"It says here you sabotaged the Wells Boat. Is this true?" he asked.

"Of course not! Why would I sabotage a boat that I was on? With my boyfriend," I hissed. He nodded.

"Did you murder Barry Allen?" I shook my head.

"No. I actually tried saving his life. The boat went down too fast," I explained. He nodded again and chewed on the blue pen.

"Have you ever been to jail?"

"No."

"Have you ever had a speeding ticket?"

"Once."

"Did you fake your death to escape your father?" he asked me. I took a deep breath.

"No. But I seriously wish I did," I muttered. He looked at the polygraph.

"One more question. Are you the Green Arrow?"

"No," I said simply. The polygraph moved. That's it. I'm done for. He left the room to get the results. When he came back in minutes later he unhandcuffed me.

"You're free to go, Katerina. You're innocent. And don't worry. Your true identity won't get out. Seems like you have friends in high places," he told me as I rubbed my wrists. I nodded and walked out of the precinct without another word. I retrieved my green leather jacket.

* * *

Walking in the empty basement was weird. Everyone had gone home. Oliver and Caitlin were staying with friends so I was alone. I sat down on the green cot and stared at the glass case that holds my suit. My phone beeped a reminder.

 _Allen Party_

 _8:00pm_

"Shit," I muttered. I stood up and walked over to the dresser in the corner of the basement and slipped into a gold dress and left on my black knee high high heeled boots. I curled my blonde hair in ringlets and grabbed my black purse before walking out. When I walked out I heard a few whistles. I turned around and saw Jake, Chase, Dylan, Ronnie, and Jake's friends.

"What are you all dressed up for, Kitty Kat?" Ronnie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I have my Dad's party to go to. Robert Allen. Yeah, he's making me go. Bye, Guys," I told them and walked out to my motorcycle. I honestly don't care that I'm wearing a dress. It's not like it'll ride up in the back. I slipped on the helmet and sped off towards the mansion.

"Name?" the security guard asked.

"Katherine Woods. I should be at the top," I replied. He nodded and marked me down before gesturing for me to go inside. I thanked him and walked in, staring at the crowd of business people. Grant turned around to greet who he thought was someone else but ended up being me.

"Katerina-"

"Katherine. My name is Katherine Woods. Katerina died five and a half years ago," I hissed. He nodded.

"My mistake, _Katherine._ I'm glad you could come. Help yourself to the food and drinks," he told me. I nodded and continued inside. I noticed that the only drinks were red wine. Oh boy. There was expensive finger foods that I found absolutely disgusting years ago. I cringed and grabbed a glass of red wine. Good thing I look 21 when dressed up. I found an open seat at the bar and sat there.

"You look a little young to be drinking. What's your name?" the bartender asked me. I smiled politely.

"I happen to be only 16. I'm Katherine. Gra-Robert is a family friend. Parents couldn't make it. How'd a poor guy like you end up in this house?" I asked. He laughed and smiled.

"Family friend, huh? I'm Spencer. I took this job because apparently being a bartender at fancy parties pays a lot. Gotta help my sister out somehow. Any siblings, Katherine?" I nodded.

"Two. I just reunited with them actually. 5 years was way too long," I replied. He opened his mouth to speak when Grant came on the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone. I want to thank you for coming to this lovely party. There is someone I would like to introduce. Katherine Woods, could you come up here please?" he asked, staring at me. My face went pale. I hopped off the stool and made my way over. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It used every ounce of self-control not to punch him in the face right then and there. "Katherine, here, is my daughter. She uses her mother's last name to honor her memory. I wanna make a toast to my beautiful daughter. She's very smart, kind, and helpful. To Katherine!"

"To Katerine!" everyone chorused and took a sip of the wine. I met Mr. Davenport's gaze. He shook his head and turned around and walked away. I pushed Grant's arm off of me and ran towards Mr. Davenport. Grabbing his arm, I spun him around.

"You're _his daughter?_ " he hissed.

"It's not how it seems. Look, I know you two hate each other but let me explain. I was Grant Wells' daughter. I was Katerina Wells. Now I'm Katherine Woods. He is not my father, Mr. Davenport. I have no idea what he's planning but it's something bad." Suddenly Chase stepped out from behind Mr. Davenport. "Chase," I breathed.

"Quite the show, Kat," he teased. I managed a smile and nodded. I heard slow clapping behind me.

"Yes, quite the show, _Katerina._ "


	4. Chapter 3

_**Katherine Woods**_

"Yes, quite the show, _Katerina._ " I slowly turned around and saw the soft brown hair and sparkling green eyes. I haven't seen him in 5 years. "How was that island?" he asked me. I gulped.

"H-how are you alive?" I managed to whisper.

"You should've looked for me, Kat. I was picked up by a nearby ship. I then moved to New York City and started a new life. But I was still Barry Allen. I see you've moved on, though." He looked Chase up and down. I scowled.

"No, I haven't. We're friends. I haven't even known him that long," I hissed. That was all I could manage to say before running out of the mansion. I watched Barry fall into the icy water.

* * *

" _Barry!" I screamed as I held my hand out towards his._

" _Katerina!" he yelled right before the icy cold water engulfed him, taking me with it. I splashed around, trying to find him._

* * *

Before I knew it was in the nightclub, pushing through sweaty people to get to my basement. I typed in the code and shut the door behind me, walking down the stairs. I sat down in a chair before I could faint from the shock. "Kat?" Dylan asked. Right. His brother owns this night club. "Kat, are you okay?" Dylan said. I shook my head as I struggled to breathe. Panic attack. I used to have them back in England. "Kat, breathe. Deep breaths. In...out," he told me. I followed his instructions and found myself breathing again. "Now what happened?" he asked me softly. I looked into his eyes.

"Barry's alive," I croaked out. His eyes widened and he stepped back. He shook his head. I nodded.

* * *

 _1 Week Later…_

 _ **Barry Allen**_

I stared at the picture in my hands. Katerina was laughing as I shoved an ice cream cone in her face. It was our first date. I sighed and set it back on the table, looking back at the TV. "Barry!" Grant called. I goaned internally. "Barry, have you talked to Katherine?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Not since the party, no. Why do you ask?" I asked him. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I'm worried about her. I thought that having you make an appearance would stop all of this nonsense. Well, you better head off to school," he told me. I nodded and grabbed my backpack, jogging out the door. I turned the corner and reached the stoplight. Crap! I forgot the crosswalk barely works. The light turned red and a motorcycle came to a stop next to me. The guy revved his engine. Except I saw long blonde hair coming out of the helmet. That's a girl! She looked over and pushed up the 'lens' of the helmet.

"Hey, liar. What's up?" Kat sneered. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Katerina. I need to go." I smirked and sped off, running at inhuman speed until I arrived behind the school. I waited until Kat pulled into her normal spot, walking over to me. "Hey, Kitty Kat," I said. She shoved me up against the wall.

"What the hell was that, Barry?" she hissed. I smirked.

"Remember the Particle Accelerator last year?" I asked her. Confusion was written all over her face. "Oh right. You were on Lian Yu. Well, it exploded after malfunctioning and I was in a coma. For nine months. The lightning created by it struck me and I was comatose. I woke up with super speed. Maybe I can race your bionic friend now." She scowled and walked away after letting me go.

I sat down in the back row of civics class, only two seats away from Kat, and got out my notebook. For the entire class she took notes, whispering occasionally with Chase Davenport. Once the bell shrilled I jumped up from my seat and raced to lunch. Maybe I can grab the girl's eye. I walked up to the table and saw the girl, Bree, reading a book. I cleared my throat. She looked up and closed her book. "Hey. Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm new here. Mind if I sit with you?" I asked her. She pulled another chair up. "Thanks," I said with a smile and sat down. We started talking about our classes until Chase and Kat showed up.

"No, Chase." Kat laughed and smacked his chest playfully. She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, his face turning a light shade of pink. They sat down next to each other. "Hey, Bree," Kat said, not even noticing me.

"Hey, Katherine," Bree and I chorused. Her smile fell and she turned to look at me.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" she hissed. I laughed and scooted closer to her.

"That's not how you treat your boyfriend," I told her. She scowled and shoved me away.

"You're not my boyfriend, Barry. You were Katerina's boyfriend. Well sorry to say but she died. 5 years ago." Kat stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria, slamming the door behind her. Way to be a drama queen, Kat.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Katherine Woods**_

When I pulled into Chase's driveway I put the kickstand down and took off my helmet. Grabbing my backpack, I walked up to the mansion and opened the door, letting myself in. "Hey, Katherine," Tasha said while holding a sheet of cookies.

"Hi, Tasha. Is Chase home yet?" I asked. She shook her head. I walked over to help the with the cookies.

"They're hot, Sweetie. Careful," she warned. I nodded. She tripped on a backpack and almost dropped the pan of cookies when I caught it, the intense heated metal not phasing me. I set the sheet down on the stove and helped her up. "Your hand." I looked at it and saw that it was bright red.

"It's fine. Just a little burnt. Doesn't even hurt," I told her with a smile. She looked at me unsurly before nodding. The door opened, revealing the four teens. "Hey, guys," I said. They all looked up and grinned. Adam ran over, engulfing me in a hug. "Adam...can't...breathe," I gasped out. He released me and smiled sheepishly.

"Right. Sorry, Kat." I waved it off and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked. I shrugged and smiled a little.

"Just bored. It's too quiet at my house." Chase met my gaze. He's the only one who knows. I clapped my hands together. "But that doesn't matter. Tasha made cookies," I announced. Adam's eyes lit up like a five year old's.

"Cookies!" he squealed and shoved all of us out of the way. I chuckled and flopped down on the couch, resting my hands behind me under my head. Chase sat down at my feet.

"How have you been with Barry in town?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I try to ignore him. It does not help that Bree is crushing on him," I whispered. Chase nodded before standing up. I stood up also. He gestured for me to follow him down to the lab.

Stepping out of the elevator, I felt his hands wrap around my waist. He slowly kissed my neck, earning girly giggles from me. "Chase, stop," I said and smacked his arm playfully. He smirked against my neck.

"You know you like it," he whispered. I grinned and spun around, shoving him up against the wall.

"But we're not dating," I whispered teasingly in his ear. He smiled.

"Fine. Will you go out with me, Kat?" he asked. I nodded.

"I would love to, Chase," I replied softly. I planted my lips on his. Soon it turned into a heated makeout session. He managed to get my shirt off right before my phone rang. I grabbed it from my back pocket. "Hello?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Kat? Where are you? We were supposed to meet up hours ago?" she said. I groaned and threw my head back. I literally facepalmed then and there.

"Megan, I am so sorry. I totally forgot. Can we reschedule?" I turned to look at Chase. His gaze went back up to my eyes. "I'm kinda busy," I said with a smile. Megan growled.

"Fine. But use protection," she told me and hung up. My face went bright red and I couldn't help but laugh. Chase had an amused smile on his face before his gaze fell towards my stomach and sides.

"What happened to you?" he whispered, tracing on of my scars. I shivered a little at his touch. I stepped back.

"Uh...I don't like to talk about it," I muttered as I pulled my shirt over my head. I shrugged on my jacket.

"You told the police you were alone on that island, Kat. You told me you were alone on that island," he said angrily. I sighed.

"Chase-" I tried.

"No! You lied! You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied! And to think you actually liked me," he exclaimed. I grabbed his arm as he turned away and walked in front of him to look him in the eyes. I saw the hurt. Betrayal. The same feelings I had when I saw Grant. I stepped back.

"Never mind," I whispered. "I need to go. Ronnie needs my help with something. Bye," I mumbled and walked into the elevator. I watched Chase as the doors closed. I just lost the guy I love.

I stormed down the stairs to the basement. "What?" I heard a girl say. "No. No way in hell," she added.

"Come on, Caitlin. Just one date," Dylan pleaded. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Dylan, she doesn't date. She screws and ditches. I see she got that from our mother," I told him as I walked bye. Caitlin screamed in frustration and stormed out of the basement. A small amused smile crept onto my face.

"How was Chase's?" he asked me, wiggling his eyebrow. I slapped his arm.

"Terrible. I thought we had something. Then he saw my scars and not he doesn't even trust me. I can't be around him. He will piece it together, Dylan," I explained. Dylan nodded. But he stopped and laughed. "What?" I snapped.

"No way! The only way he could see your scars is if you take your shirt off! You two-" My eyes widened and I shook my head rapidly.

"No! No, we did not! Dylan!" I yelled. He snickered along with Ronnie and Ollie.

"Just admit it, baby sister. You and Chase totally did it," Caitlin said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I looked to the ground. "But we were close," I muttered. Oliver's eyes widened before he burst out laughing. "Ha ha," I said sarcastically.

"Only a Wells would admit that," Caitlin said as she admired her nails.

"Don't push it, Snow," I threatened. She just smirked. Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"Snow?" he questioned. Caitlin nodded.

"My mother's last name was Snow. She had me before she married Grant Wells. I kept my last name Snow, but used the alias of Wells so it wouldn't seem off," Caitlin explained. Ronnie and Dylan nodded.

* * *

I walked into MCHS with my backpack slung over my shoulder and Barry following me. "Hey, Kat," Adam said with a goofy grin. I smiled and waved a little, pushing Barry away.

"Hey, Adam. What's up?" I asked him. He shrugged and seemed to think for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"I need a _huge_ favor. I promise it's really _tiny_ ," Adam said. I raised an eyebrow with an amused grin.

"Shoot," I replied. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Shoot what?" he questioned. I giggled and shook my head.

"Never mind. What's the huge tiny favor?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to speak when Chase walked over.

"Adam, I already told you that I'd tutor you!" Chase whined. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I can't stand listening to you talk." I giggled again. What is wrong with me? Adam looked back to me. "Kat, can you tutor me in math?" he asked. I frowned. "Please?" he begged.

"Adam, math isn't my best subject. I don't know if I ca-"

"I'll pay you 20 bucks an hour," he blurted out.

"And I'm in," I said with a grin. Adam also grinned and hugged me. "Adam...can't...breathe," I choked out. He released me with a sheepish smile. I laughed and nodded. "Does today after school work?" He nodded as the bell rang. I waved goodbye to him and stalked off towards Civics class. Now onto the class where the teacher doesn't teach a damn thing.

I got a text on my phone from Adam as I was walking out of the basement of Verdant Nightclub.

 _Cat i cant do it at my place can we study/tutor at yours ~Adam_

I chuckled at how he spelled my name. And at how bad his grammar was.

 _Can't at my place. I know a place that's not open that we can study at. My friend's brother owns it. Sound good? ~Katherine_

 _Yeah txt meh the address (That's how you spell you name?) ~Adam_

I sent him the address with a quick 'yes, Adam' and walked over to the windows, opening the curtains to let light in. I frowned. The windows had spray paint on them.

 **You will pay for this, Green Arrow!**

I gasped and closed the curtain again. I walked over to the other windows and opened those curtains before quickly scrubbing off the paint as Adam arrived. He looked up at the sign in confusion. "Kat, why are we at a nightclub?" Adam asked. I turned around and motioned for him to follow me inside.

"Because it's the quietest place I know right now. I pretty much live here," I explained and grabbed my math textbook. Adam has his and I noticed that it was two grades below mine. "Adam, you're two grade higher than me. Why is your book two grades below mine?" I questioned. He laughed.

"I'm bad at math. Very bad," he replied. I just nodded and started tutoring.

I sighed and shook my head, grabbing his paper and erasing the variable. "Adam, that's a 2, not an 'S'," I told him and wrote the '2'. He made an 'oh' face and noise before nodding. He seemed to be getting it. A little at least. I heard the door from the basement slam shut, grabbing my attention. I looked up from the bar and turned around on the stool to see Caitlin and Oliver walking out. They were yelling at each other. I raised an eyebrow as Oliver looked at me.

"Hey! I know you guys! You were there when the FBI ransacked our house," Adam explained. I facepalmed. Quite literally.

"That's not something people should know. Let's just ignore the idiots and get back to the math," I muttered to Adam. He nodded.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Caitlin teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah. Helping him with math. Can you please leave, Guys? Adam has the attention span of a rock," I grumbled. They both nodded before walking out. "Do not touch my motorcycle!" I shouted after them. Oliver stuck up his thumb, telling me he wouldn't.

"You own a motorcycle? I have to see it," Adam said with a huge smile. I stared at him, blinking in shock. What?

"Maybe later. It's a little...beat up," I replied truthfully. It has marks from bullet on it and there is a bullet hole or two. The tires have been replaced a few times now because of knives and bullets. One of the mirrors also has been cracked, making the green motorcycle not so cool anymore. "I need to take it to the shop today," I added. He nodded.

"Do you drive it to school?" I nodded in reply. "And you don't get a ticket?" I shook my head. He grinned. "Awesome!" I put the pencil down and closed the books.

"We're obviously not going to do anymore work, so we can go look at my motorcycle," I told him and hopped off of the stool. Adam followed me out front where I saw Chase waiting for him.

"Let's go, Adam. Mr. Davenport needs us home for dinner. Plus, you shouldn't have a liar like Katerina as a friend," Chase told him. Adam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Liar? Katerina? I'm confused," Adam said. Chase shook his head. He opened his mouth to reply but I beat him to it.

"My name is Katerina. Chase is mad because I didn't tell him that and he thinks that I never liked him. I just don't like the name so I had my Dad legally change it to Katherine," I lied smoothly. I never did like the name. But technically, I don't even exist. Perry didn't ask for any papers proving my identity so I didn't question it. It worked out perfectly for me. Adam nodded, still confused. Chase glared at me. Adam started to walk out with Chase when I grabbed Chase's arm. "We need to talk," I said in a low voice so Adam wouldn't hear.

"There is nothing to talk about, Katherine. You lied and that's that. While we're at it, anything else you'd like to tell me? Like why there are bullet holes in your motorcycle?" he hissed. I glanced over at the motorcycle and winced. Dammit. "You are hiding something," he whispered. He stared at my lips before stepping back. His gaze fell on my hair. I lowered my eyes to the ground. "No," he said. "That's impossible. You're not her."

"Chase, I'm not the Girl in Green," I lied. "I...I have a twin sister," I lied again. He shook his head.

"Whatever, Kat. I can't keep up with you any more. See ya at school," he said. He waved and walked away towards Adam. I sighed. I lied to him. And it broke my heart.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chase Davenport**_

I looked around the third floor of the building, searching for anyone else. "All clear!" I yelled into the earpiece.

"Copy that," Davenport replied. I heard a muffled voice in the hallway next to me. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I walked around the corner and saw the Girl in Green. She was fighting with a man. It was a verbal fight. For now at least.

"No! You killed her! I should leave you here to die!" she hissed. He went to throw a punch but the Arrow caught it mid-punch, inches away from her face. His gaze fell on me.

"Would you look at that? It's the bionic kid," the man said. Arrow looked towards me as the man escaped. She whipped her head around just as she jumped through the window.

"Dammit!" she cursed. Her lips were blood red and her sleeve on her outfit lifted up, revealing a small circle scar. It's like a bullet. She looked at me again. Walking over, she planted a kiss on my cheek. "Take the girl back, Chase. She did nothing wrong," she said.

"How do you-"

"Always lock your door," she said with a smirk and a wink. She turned and jumped out of the window, the glass shattering as she jumped. I looked out the window and saw her running through the alleyway.

"Chase! Let's go!" Bree yelled. I spun around and ran out with her.

Throwing my mission bag on the ground, I leaned back in the chair. "What's up with you?" Bree asked. I looked up and stared at her.

"Huh?" She sighed.

"Is this because of Kat? Because if it is I can go talk to her," she told me. I shook my head and stood up, walking over to the cyberdesk. Scrolling through pictures of Kat that I synced from my phone, I looked for her wrist. Every picture there was nothing. Her green leather jacket always covered her wrists. "Chase, what are you looking for?" Bree questioned.

"The Girl in Green. She had a scar on her wrist. It looked like it was from a bullet. I think Kat is the Girl in Green. That's why I need to match up their wrists. They both wear the same lipstick, have the same blonde hair, and have the same eyes. But that could be a coincidence. That's why I need to find the scar," I explained. She nodded as if she understood. But I knew Bree doubted me. Everyone does.

* * *

 _ **Katherine Woods**_

 _Music pounded in my ears as I tapped my foot to the beat. I sighed and glanced at my phone. 10:00pm. Mum is gonna kill me. It's only the first day of high school and I'm already causing trouble. Someone handed me a red solo cup. I looked up and saw a teenage boy with sparkling green eyes. "Drink it. Live a little. What's your name, Freshman?" he asked me. I sniffed the cup and cringed. Beer. He laughed. "Don't tell me you're one of those girls," he said. I shook my head._

" _I don't drink!" I shouted over the music. Then I remembered he asked me my name. "Kat," I said._

" _What?"_

" _My name! It's Katerina but everyone calls me Kat! Katerina Wells," I said, hinting at my title. His eyes widened._

" _The Katerina Wells? My God. That's so cool. I'm Barry Allen," he told me. I nodded._

" _I know. It's your party," I replied. He nodded as his face turned red._

" _Enjoy yourself, Kat," he told me before walking away from me. I took a sip of the beer and gagged, placing it on the table next to me before walking out back for some fresh air._

"I think I know how to catch him," Caitlin said as she spun around in the chair. I looked up.

"How?" I asked, walking towards her. She pointed to the screen.

"Tachyons. Once Barry speeds in we turn it on and he can't get out. We just need to build the device," she explained. I nodded.

"I'll find a way to trick Grant into giving me the money so we can get the parts to build it. As for now, I have to get to school. Peace out!" I yelled and flashed a peace sign before running out of the basement, backpack thrown over shoulder. Swinging my leg over the motorcycle and putting on my helmet, I sped off towards Mission Creek High School.

Walking in the school was like walking into a trap. You know what's gonna happen, but you think something different will happen. I knew Chase wasn't gonna talk to me but Adam would. So would Leo and Bree. And Barry. And I was right. All five of them were talking at Chase's locker and laughing. I smiled and walked up to them. "Hey, guys," I said and waved a little. Adam grinned and wrapped me in a bear hug while Chase's smile fell.

"Kat. I see you actually came today," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, I kinda have to. It's the law," I retorted. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Chase, how long are you gonna be mad at me? I didn't lie. I just failed to tell you the truth," I said. Everyone else took that as their cue and walked away.

"Kat, this isn't about the scars or the island," he muttered. My eyes widened.

"Then what is it?" I yelled. He flinched a little.

"I'm afraid that you'll get hurt because of me! I finally get a girl interested in me and then my secret gets exposed. I don't want you caught up in it all," he explained and grabbed my hands and stared at my wrists, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"I already am caught up in it, Chase." He looked up with wide eyes. "My siblings were involved. They were captured by Krane and you all know the Arrow. I have been caught in the crossfire longer than you think. And I can take care of myself," I told him.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Katherine Woods**_

He nodded in agreement. "You're right. You are caught up in it. But what you're also caught up in is lying to the people you love," he said. I opened my mouth to protest when he cut me off. "Don't even try to deny it, Katherine. You're her. The scar on your wrist. The Girl in Green has the exact same one," he told me. I snatched my wrists back from his grasp and walked away. Truth is, I didn't know what to say to him. He was right. How could I be so careless? I kept on walking, not knowing where to go. I wasn't going to class, that's for sure. As I walked out onto the football field, I dodged thrown footballs from the football team's early morning practice.

As I sped down the street on my motorcycle, I thought of everything that's happened these past two years. I've managed to keep the secret from them for two years.

* * *

" _Hey!" Chase yelled, gaining my attention. I turned around, exposing her masked face. The wind blew my blonde hair around as the green mask blocked the structure of my face. "Who are you?" he asked. I smirked._

" _You'll know soon enough, Chase," I said, the voice modulator making my voice deeper._

" _Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there," Chase told me. I laughed lightly before looking at him. My icy blue eyes were filled with different emotions._

" _It's okay. I'm just clumsy," I said, laughing a little. He smiled._

" _I'm Chase," he replied. I let go of my nose._

" _Katherine Woods. I'm new here," I told him. He nodded._

" _Where are you from then?" he asked._

" _South Florida, actually. My dad moved here on a job offer with Davenport Industries. Anyways, could you tell me where Mrs. Haynes' class is?" I asked, averting the topic._

" _Go down that hallway, take a left, and it's your 5th door on the right," he told me. I nodded and thanked him before running off towards class. Except I wasn't going to class._

 _I arrived at the building, green bow and sheath of arrows slung over my shoulder. I swung my leg over the motorcycle and crept over to the door. I pressed myself up against the wall as I listened to him speak. "You don't honestly think she's alive. Do you?" he asked._

* * *

I sped up as I entered the deserted road. Ignoring every speed limit, I continued to drive at full speed as tears streamed down my face. I noticed a figure in the distance and slowed down, coming to a halt a few feet in front of them. Taking off my helmet, my eyes widened. He was in a red leather outfit with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle. Yellow lightning bolts were on the suit where his ears are. "Barry?" I asked. He took off his mask.

"Hey, Kat," he said with a smirk. I sighed with relief. "Where were you going?" Barry asked me. I shrugged and got off of the motorcycle.

"I don't know. Chase is pissed at me and I screwed everything up. Any ideas or helpful tips?" I asked Barry as I ran a hand through my blonde hair.

* * *

 _ **Chase Davenport**_

I shook my head and slammed my locker shut, heading to class. I can't believe she lied to me. _Of course she lied to you_ , I thought, _she's just some teenage girl that cares about herself and only herself._ pushed the thought out of my head. Maybe she has a perfectly good reason. I so caught up in thought that I didn't see the girl in front of me until I ran into her.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head. I looked up and noticed her brown hair and brown eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Uh...it's fine. It was my fault, really. I'm Chase," I told her. She smiled and shook my outstretched hand.

"Thea Queen. I'm new here. Could you point me towards Mrs. Chu's class?" she asked. I nodded and proceeded to tell her the direction to her math class.

* * *

 _ **Katherine Woods**_

Barry's gaze fell to the ground. "Hello? Kat to Barry," I said, waving my hand in front of his face. He looked at me for a split second before pulling me against him and planting his lips on mine. I tensed up, but quickly relaxed at the familiar action and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hand on the small of my back. When he pulled away he stared into my eyes.

"I don't want you to end up with Chase. I still love you, Katherine," Barry told me.

* * *

 **Well, guys. This is the end of book 2 in the Heroes Trilogy. Book 3 should be out October 6, 2015. There may be delays but that's the planned date. Comment if you like this series or if you're confused. I'll explain in the first chapter of book 3. Until October 6, 2015...**

 ** _I gotta run!_**


End file.
